Wireless network systems with devices communicating over a wireless medium are today common for a variety of applications. Usually in such network systems, each device being part of the system has a distinguishable network address, so that it is possible to direct messages to a specific device using this address. Each communication thus comprises in addition to the message at least an address, so that the message reaches its desired recipient. For example, in a network having remote control units and multiple controllable appliances, e.g. lighting devices, temperature sensors or heating devices, each of the remote control units needs information on how to address each single appliance to be able to control the appliances individually and in user-defined groups or to process received sensor values appropriately.
To operate a network system, it is thus necessary for each of the network devices to be addressable in the network. A new device, joining the network therefore needs to be configured or commissioned.
Even in case the initial configuration of such a network system is complete, it might be necessary to change the configuration of the network system or to merge devices from multiple network systems for enhanced functionality.
The thus necessary configuration of the network system usually is a tedious task for the user, especially for consumers, which are interested in a comfortable installation and “plug-and-play” behavior of the network components. For example, in case of a network merge, the user usually needs to remove the devices from one of the networks and then add these devices to the respective other network system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wireless network system, which allows an easy, convenient and reliable configuration.